Rosalie is now a mom
by Dancing Pixie 101
Summary: A fight breaks out between Ness and some Cullens, and Rose runs off, she and Alice find a Baby and keep it, to the disgust of some of their family. When Zoe shows signs of power and the Volturi take interest what will happen 2 the life Zoe knows and loves
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

RPOV

I ran through the woods dry-sobbing loudly, it had really hit me that Nessie was Bella and Edward's not mine, when she yelled that I had no say in her life whatsoever and that she hated me. Another round of sobs hit me and I dropped to the ground and curled into a ball. All I ever wanted in life was a family, just a family to love and care for and I would be happy. I didn't need beauty, wealth, or eternal life those were all just things to keep me distracted from the fact I would never have a child. A cry rang through the forest, and my head shot up, the cry was not mine it was a child's a baby's. I ran blindly through the trees, disregarding my clothes.

I gasped when I came upon the flaming ruins of an old house, the cries of the infant came from inside, I gathered my courage and plunged into the house. I glanced around frantically before my eyes caught sight of a woman in the wreckage; she reached out to me feebly. I hesitated only for a millisecond before kneeling down by her.

She held something out to me, "Take her," she whispered so softly even my vampire ears had to strain to hear it. "Take her and care for her, but do not tell anyone of her identity. Please."

I looked down and saw that she was handing me a baby girl, "But what is her identity?" I whispered urgently, "Tell me quickly."

She drew in a rattling breath before gasping out, "Zoe Cassie V-" but she died before she could finish.

I ran out of the burning building quickly but not before noticing matches and kerosene near the structure, and realizing that the fire was not an accident.

"Waa." The baby in my arms began to cry, she couldn't be more than a week old.

"Shhhh, don't cry sweetie. It'll be ok. I've got you now." I smiled down at my new baby and began to sing softly,

"Hush little baby, don't you cry

Mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird

And if that mocking bird don't sing

Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring" I continued singing until we were almost home, then I hesitated. What should I do? I didn't want to face anyone but Alice or Emmett right now but everyone was inside together. As if on cue, Alice popped up in front of me.

"Hello, Rose. Can I hold her?" My arms involuntarily tightened around Zoe but I handed her to Alice anyway. "Awww, she's so cute. Edward, Bella and Jacob will kill me but she's cuter than Nessie was."

I stiffened and reached for Zoe again, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention her around Zoe, she's just a child. She doesn't need to be exposed to things she shouldn't be."

Alice sighed softly and whispered, "She feels badly for yelling at you, Rose. Wait." She held up a hand to strop my furious interruption, "I'm not agreeing with her, actually I agree with you, but she did feel guilty. I would ignore her and those who support her, and don't let them associate with Zoe, keep her from them. They'll feel just as hurt as you did, trust me."

I smiled at Alice, she was definitely my favorite sister "You're the boss. Who all is on her side?"

"Edward, Bella, and of course Jake. Esme, Carlisle and so far Jasper are neutral, but I can easily sway Jazzy. Then Emmett and I are on your side." Alice finished ticking names off her fingers, "Emmett was pretty pissed at Renesmee for upsetting you like that, so Jasper had to send him lots of calm."

I beamed; I knew I could always count on my darling husband for anything. "Does anyone know about Zoe yet?" I was slightly worried about my family's reaction but knew nothing would stop me from keeping her, even if I had to leave this coven to do so.

Alice shook her head, "No, no one knows yet, but I don't think they'll like it when they do. By the way I don't see it coming down to us leaving, but if it does Jazz and I are with you the whole way."

"Thanks, Alice." See, it was times like this that I was glad I had Alice as a sister.

"Rose? Where are you?"

I shot a panicked glance at Alice who mouthed 'he'll be fine, he'll love her' and I relaxed slightly. "Over here, Emmett. I'm with Alice." I bit my lip in worry as my husband came into view.

"Rose?"

**AN: So, what do you think? Please review. Next chapter should be up shortly, I'll update asap. **

**Love to all, Dancing Pixie 101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

EmPOV

I was furious at Renesmee, how dare she say such things to my wife!!!! I was barely aware of Jasper desperately sending me calm and Edward, Bella and Jacob ready to defend the bitch. Edward snarled loudly at my thoughts, too bad that's what she was for saying such things. Edward snarled at me angrily again. _Let me put it this way, Edward. What if that was Bella she just upset?_ I thought to him, and then showed him a mental image of Renesmee yelling at Bella, then Bella running out of the room dry-sobbing. He winced and I knew that I had hit a point with him.

"I'm gonna find Rose." I said standing and giving Renesmee my famous death glare, she flinched into Jacob and he growled at me. I simply glared at him too, and then ran outside. After wandering for a few moments, I thought I heard my Rosie's voice. "Rose? Where are you?" I called.

"Over here, Emmett. I'm with Alice." I would never tire of hearing my wife's lovely voice, Eddie could think that Bella and his devil-spawn were so great, but I knew my Rose was perfect. I rounded the corner and came to a standstill, Rose had… a baby? "Rose?"

"Emmett!!" she handed the baby to Alice and ran towards me grabbing my hand and pulling me to the kid. "Isn't she adorable? She's just so cute!!! Can we keep her, Emmy? Please?!?!" she begged.

"Rose, honey" I said gently, "she has a family that's probably worried sick right now, she needs them and they need her. It's not right for a child to go without its parents."

She laughed, "Silly Emmett. _We're_ her parents now. Alice says she'll love it here with us." Her face fell, and she continued in a sad whisper, "Besides, her parents died, I saw them I was only just barely in time to save Zoe. Her mother asked me to care for her; I have to respect her wishes, Em. Please."

My heart broke at the sadness in her voice, "Alright, Rosie. We can keep her, 'sides I've always wanted a little girl of my own. Not like Eddie's she-devil in there." I spat Edward and Renesmee's names.

Both Alice and Rose's expressions hardened measurably, "They are all going to suffer, not much but suffer nonetheless." Rosie's voice was hard and cold.

"We'll keep her away from Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and anyone else who agreed with them. Emmett what were the stats when you left?" Alice sounded like a general giving out orders.

"Well, the sides were pretty much the same as when you left except Esme was crying because she thought you ran off for good. Carlisle was comforting Esme, glaring at Team Assholes, giving me pity glances and sighing. Jasper of course was trying to calm everyone down." I gave her the report.

Alice beamed, "Excellent."

RPOV

Oh, I'm so glad that Emmett accepted my little Zoe, but she's so lovable who can't adore her? _Edward,_ my mind told me, _and Jacob, and probably Renesmee. _Zoe gurgled in pleasure shaking me from my reverie. I glanced down and smiled; she had Emmett's finger in her tiny fist, and was gurgling at him.

"Who's a cute baby?" Emmett cooed, "Who's my little girl? You are!! Yes, you are. You are just so cute!!" Watching my husband play with our daughter made me swell with pride, he didn't even seem to notice her scent which was a delicious chocolate and peanut butter smell, with a hint of strawberries.

Alice took a deep breath and her eyes glazed over she snapped out of it looking annoyed, "Don't see why we can't just throw him out, or let her live in La Push, stupid mutt messing up my visions." She was mumbling to herself about all the things she might be able to do to the dog. "Ready?"

I copied Alice and took a deep breath, "Ready."

"Don't worry about it, babe. If it turns out to be a problem then you, Zoe and I will go live in Paris or something." I smiled at my husband, it was times like this that I knew I loved him.

"And Jazz and I will come with you," Alice chirped, "I'll love being able to see again."

I smiled at her gratefully before we stepped into the front yard.

**AN: That's all for this chapter folks!!! I really like this story though so I will probably update it a lot quicker than my other stories. Anyway, R&R please!!!**


End file.
